Gone Goth
'SCRIPT' It's the second week of school at McKinley. New Directions lost Joe when he went to take care of his father, and Brittany somehow graduated high school in the summer, then took off to find her lesbian lover Santana. But all the spots missing were filled when six students at McKinley auditioned. Amanda, a new girl from New York, was umong the fresh batch, and she's being bullied for some reason by some kids who have nothing better to do. Oh, and Tina apparently loves Artie now. It's official! She texted Mike and broke up with him. Ouch! '' ''And that's what you missed on... GLEE! SCENE 1- Finn's Army base, Wednesday morning We see sand blowing across a desert, and we arrive at Finn's army base. The camera enters Finn's tent, and we see and hear Jacob playing his guitar to the Plaine White T's song, "Hey There Delilah". Finn begins to sing,'' "Hey there Delilah, what's it like in New York City? I'm a thousand miles away, but tonight you look so pretty, yes you do."'' Clips of Rachel in New York City (from "New York" and "Goodbye") begin to play across the screen (in Finn's mind), as Finn continues to sing, "Times Square can't shine as bright as you, I swear it's true. Hey there Delilah, don't you worry about the distance. I'm right there if you get lonely, give this song another listen. Close your eyes. Listen to my voice, it's my disguise, I'm by your side." We return to Finn and Jacob. Jacob joins in for the chorus, "Oh, it's what you do to me! Oh, it's what you do to me! Oh, it's what you do to me! Oh, it's what you do to me, what you do to me!" Jacob puts down his guitar. "Jacob, that's not the end of the song," says Finn. "It's your turn for the payphone, and you're wasting it singing about Rachel." informs Jacob. He then points to a picture of her on Finn's nightstand, "Why don't you just call her already?" "She doesn't care. We kinda broke up. She doesn't need me to call right now." "Finn," says Jacob, sitting down in his cot, "All she needs right now is for you to call her." "You really think so?" asks Finn. "Yeah, and just to let you know, I don't think you two are done with your relationship yet. I know you still love her." "How do you know?" asks Finn with a confused face. "If you didn't still love Rachel, why would her picture be on your nightstand?" "Because she's all I can think about."" "Then CALL her!" says Jacob. Finn stands up. He walks out of the tent and Jacob lays down on his cot. '' '' SCENE 2- Choir room, Wednesday morning Will walks in to find 11 kids sitting in chairs, bored, waiting for the meeting to begin. "Hey guys! Wait, where's Amanda?" asks Mr. Schue. "Nobody's seen her since yesterday afternoon," informs Julianna. "I saw her," says Sugar. Everyone stares at her with a surprised expression, "She's with the Skanks, underneath the football bleachers. She's gone goth." "I saw it coming," says Tina, "She's been pushed around ever since she moved here." Sophia groans and walks towards the door, "Let me go get her. We need her back." Tina runs towards Sophia, "I'll go, too." Tina and Sophia walk out and everyone's attention returns to Mr. Schuester. "Okay guys, it's time to unveil our first lesson of the year!" Everyone whoops and cheers, except for Artie, who crosses his fingers and pleads, "Please be Michael Jackon, please be Michael Jackson..." Sugar turns around to face Artie, "Nope, it better be J-Lo. It's time to get 'On the Floor'!" "Okay, guys settle down," says Will, turning around to the white board, "This weeks theme is..." New Directions stares at Mr. Schue. "FAVORITE SONGS!" says Will excitedly, after writing it on the board. But everyone just stares at him blankly. "Really?" asks Sugar, "You build up this hype and that's the lesson you give us?" Rory walks up to the front, "If you don't mind, Mr. Schue, I'd be glad to start off the lesson with a song I've been waiting to perform since I transfered here." "Sure, Rory, the floor is yours." The piano intro to "Danny Boy", a traditional Scottish song, begins to play. Rory then begins to sing. "Oh, Danny Boy. The pipes, the pipes are calling. From glen to glen, and down the mountainside. The summer's gone, and all the roses falling. Tis' you, tis' you must go and I must bide. But call me bearn, and tell me that you love me. And I will sleep in peace forever more, until you come!" New Directions claps and gives Rory a standing ovation. Sugar runs up and gives Rory a BIG kiss on the lips. The only member not clapping or cheering is Haley, who sits back in her chair, obviously jealous. SCENE 3- A McDonald's in Louisville, Wednesday lunchtime Brittany arrives at the front of the line to order. A girl with long black hair has her back turned. "Hi, I'd like one McNugg-" starts Brittany. The black-haired girl suddenly turns around. "Brittany?" asks Santana, startled. SCENE 4- Tina's house, Wednesday night There's a knock and ring at the door. "I'll get it mom!" shouts Tina. She opens the door and is startled by the college-aged Asian staring into her eyes. "Hey Tina," says Mike. '''---COMMERCIAL BREAK---' SCENE 5- A McDonald's in Louisville, Wednesday night Brittany and Santana sit in a booth. "I'm sorry, Brittany, but it's been six hours now, and this is getting ridicoulous." "I still don't get why you aren't in a cheerleading uniform..." "I'm not going to college anymore! Turns out Kentucky doesn't exactly support the LGBT community." "The 'Elle-Gee-Bee-Tea' community? Is that the alien spaceship that abducted you?" "Brittany, for the hundreth time, I wasn't abducted by any aliens. Louisville just doesn't accept gays or lesbians. So college sucked, and I had to move to a small, and very noisy, apartment. I got a job here to pay the bills, don't you get it?" asks Santana, exhausted. "Why didn't you call me? Do your parents know?" "It's a pride thing. I don't want to disappoint anyone. Especially you. So I'm saving up for a plane ticket to California. Hell, if Mercedes can score a record deal, why can't I?" Brittany rummages through her purse and lays down $1,000 on the table. "It's from your parents. They don't need it, and they saw your Facebook status. You didn't need to hide what happened. We support you." "I guess 4-weeks of summer school really can make a difference," says Santana, smiling, "Now let's book a ticket to L.A. I'm out of this loser town!" SCENE 6- Tina's bedroom, Thursday morning Tina and Mike lay next to each other in bed, hardly wearing any clothes. Tina wakes up and stretches, then taps Mike on the shoulder. "Hey sweetie, rise and shine," she whispers into his ear. "Oh gosh," says Mike, "What time is it?" Tina turns to look at the bedside clock. "It's 6, my parents will be awake any minute. Are you coming to school with me?" "Sure, I'll catch up with Mr. Schue." "Okay," says Tina, getting dressed, "Last night was amazing, Mike." Mike and Tina smile, "Yeah it was baby. Good way to say hello." Mike stands up and kisses Tina. "Just don't say anything to Artie, kay?" "I wasn't going to, Tina. Why?" "No reason..." "You guys aren't dating...are you?" Tina doesn't answer. "Tina, why didn't you tell me?" "It's not anything...Artie just has a little crush on me." Tina smiles and laughs. "I don't believe you, Tina. I'm going to talk to him." Mike gets dressed and heads quickly downstairs. "Mike!" Tina quietly shouts, "Come back!" The two rush out the door and into their cars. SCENE 7- Kentucky Airport, Thursday morning Santana and Brittany approach the security gate. Brittany suddenly stops. Santana stops as well. "C'mon, Brittany, we have to go hurry and get our tickets." "Santana, I'm not going to L.A. with you." "Brittany, I need you. We'll have the time of our lives together!" "I left most of my friends back in Lima. I flunked my senior year. The glee club NEEDS me. I have to go back." "Why didn't you tell me this before we came here?" "Because you wouldn't have agreed to come here if I did." "You're right. But we're already here, so... I guess this is goodbye... for now." "Santana," says Brittany, beginning to cry, "I love you. But I can't leave Lima behind. I have unfinished business there. You go have fun with Puck and Mercedes and whatnot." "I love you, Britts," says Santana, leaning in and giving her a kiss. As Brittany heads to a bench near the window, Santana continues through the airport, singing Adele's "Set Fire To The Rain". As she goes through security and gets patted down, she sings '"I let it fall, my heart. And as it fell, you rose to claim it. It was dark, and I was over. Until you kissed my lips and you saved me." ''' She continues to the ticket purchase desk, "My hands, they're strong. But my knees were far too weak. To stand, in your arms, without falling to your feet." As she gives an attendant her ticket to board, she sings'' "When laying with you, I could stay there, close my eyes. Feel you here, forever, you and me together, nothing gets better."'' As she enters and sits on the plane, she continues, "'Cause there's a side to you, that I never knew, never knew. All the things you'd say, they were never true, never true. And the games you'd play, you would always win, always win." As the plane departs, Santana and Brittany wave to each other and cry. They both sing the chorus. "But I set fire to the rain, watched it pour as I touched your face. Let it burned while I cry, 'cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name." Brittany turns around and heads out of the airport through the lobby as Santana takes off. '''---COMMERCIAL BREAK---' SCENE 8- Choir room, Thursday morning The glee club members, except for Sophia and Amanda, sit in the chairs. Mike and Mr. Schue stand in the front near the piano. "Okay everyone, please welcome back Mike! Here's here to make sure you guys are just as successful this year as the club was last year." New Directions claps for Mike, and he waves. "So guys, I heard your assignment this week is Favorite Songs. I decided to join in the fun. I dedicate this one to Tina." Tina smiles, Artie has a confused face and looks at her. She notices him and stops smiling and looks away. Mike begins to sing "Boyfriend", by Justin Bieber, complete with wicked dance moves. '"If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go. I can take you places you ain't never been before. Baby, take a chance or you'll never ever know. I got money in my hand that I'd really like to blow."' Artie realizes Tina is swooned by Mike's performance and decides to sing the next part. Mike is taken back as Artie wheels in. '"Swag, swag, swag, on you, chillin' by the fire while we eatin' fondue. I dunno about me but I know about you, so say hello to falsetto in three, two, swag."' 'SONGS. *'''Hey There Delilah- ''by Plain White T's. Sung by Finn and Jacob *'Danny Boy- ''by Frederic Weatherly. Sung by Rory *'Set Fire To The Rain- by Adele. ''Sung by Santana and Brittany *'Boyfriend- by Justin Bieber. ''Sung by Mike and Artie *'Give Your Heart A Break- ''by Demi Lovato. Sung by Tina *'Paint It Black- ''by The Rolling Stones. ''Sung by Sophia and Amanda '''DELETED/CUT SONGS *'Fade To Black- 'by Metallica. Sung by Sophia and Amanda 'TRIVIA' *New Year, New Directions and Gone Goth aired back-to-back on September 19, 2012. *When "Fade To Black" was cut, "Paint It Black" was changed from a New Directions group number with Artie, Sam, and Blaine as soloists to a duet between Sophia and Amanda.